Late Night Live With CM Punk
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: The 3rd Installment of "Taunting an Irish Bull". After watching the sextape made by Sheamus & Justin Gabriel in "Punk, I'm not Interested, a Celtic Production", CM Punk looks for a way to get the last laugh. What does he decide to do? Fight fire with fire with an unfamiliar Heyman Guy. This also features another familiar pair from the Second Installment of this Series.
1. Chapter 1

Previously...

Justin hopped in a nearby elevator and made his way to the 9th floor of the hotel. He looked down the hallways, looking for some sort of sign that would tell him which room belonged to CM Punk. Suddenly, he ran into a familiar face. "Punk! I was just looking for you."

Punk had a rather particular sour look on his face. He had, unfortunately, been caught by Tyson Kidd and Alex Riley jerking off in the gym shower to a picture of Sheamus. Even though he was a master with words, there was no real explaining or twisting something like that around. So, when he ran into Justin, he wasn't exactly in the best mood. "The hell do you want, Gabriel?"

The South African pulled the CD from his back pocket. "I've been sent to deliver this to you. I heard it's one of your favorite movies. Enjoy!" He placed the CD in Punk's hand and fled to the elevator before Punk could respond.

He raised his brow at Justin's sudden exit and entrance. He had no choice but to take it. He looked it over once, but, there was no title on it or anything. He scoffed as he took it back to his room. "This better not be some prank...I feel like kicking a few people in the skull right about now..."

Punk entered his hotel room, immediately searching for his laptop. After finding it in his suitcase, he took a seat on the large double bed in the far back of the hotel room before opening his laptop, and inserting his new gift into the CD slot. "What the fuck is this?!" Punk's eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape. "That little fucker."

As the action played out in front of him, Punk was enraged. However, his eyes were glued to his laptop monitor, completely unable to look away. Watching Sheamus have sex with another guy made the Chicago native's blood boil. It was there when Punk came to the realization that he would never get upset at someone being with someone else unless he had feelings for them. And Punk sure had feelings for one Celtic Warrior.

"Son of a bitch!"

Punk grabbed his laptop, and tossed it across the hotel room, watching the monitor fade to black, intricate parts coming undone. He then stood up, and began pacing around the room, allowing his jealousy to take over.

"How could he do this?! Just to piss me off! Ugh!" Punk was fuming. He didn't know what to say, what to do. What made things worse was that he, along with the rest of the roster had to all get going to the arena downtown to prepare for a houseshow. Punk contemplated whether it would be worth attending. Although houseshows were not as glamorous as televised shows, fans were always more rowdy and excited to see their favorite superstars and divas face off. Punk knew he couldn't let anyone down, despite his current issues. As he packed his gym bag with the necessary pieces of his wrestling gear, an idea popped into his brain. He knew exactly how to get back at Sheamus. But he would have to invest in a new laptop first.

***A Few Hours Later***

The houseshow had an incredible turnout; many top superstars and divas were featured in matches that fans would have to kill to be able to witness. CM Punk defeated Curtis Axel in what was by far the match of the night. After the show, all members of the male roster were changing, and getting ready to spend the night out on the town. Punk had other ideas, and was hoping someone would come join him.

After giving Sheamus and Justin Gabriel an eyeroll and scowl, the tattooed superstar scanned the rest of the large locker room, looking for the perfect candidate. He eventually set his sights on a man with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Punk definitely wasn't fond of this guy, but he had to admit; the guy was hot. After most of the guys started to exit the locker room, Punk approached this special guy.

"Axel! How my favorite Heyman guy doing?"

Curtis Axel stopped in his tracks. He and the Straightedge Savior weren't on the best of terms, especially after Paul Heyman betrayed Punk, and dropped him as a client. "Hey... Punk. What's up..?"

"Not much, man, not much. I know we haven't seen eye to eye, but I was wondering if you could help me with something tonight; since I know you're not the party kind of guy anyway."

Axel was speechless. Punk wanting to spend time with him? The same guy that made it his second profession to make him feel like shit? "What do you need help with?"

Punk smirked, loving the confused look on Axel's face. "I was thinking of making a little live video. I've been wanting to show the world who I really am."

"Oh yeah? And what is that, Punk? What the fuck are you trying to prove?" Axel asked.

"Well, that's something you'll find out when you stop by my hotel room tonight, Curt." Punk replied, gnawing on his lip ring. "Let's see, It's about 9pm right now, so stop by my room around 11:30. I want to start my broadcast at midnight. Don't be late."

"I guess I'll be there." Curtis replied, watching Punk exit the locker room with his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

***A Few Hours later***

Punk was giddy with excitement while waiting for Curtis to arrive for the night. He knew his plan was foolproof, and he was going to have the last laugh with his issues with Sheamus. After setting up his newly purchased laptop, and pointing the built in webcam at the large double bed that filled the bedroom of his hotel room, Punk took to his phone to send several mass text messages, emails, and tweets to everyone on the roster, and anyone else that was interested in watching. He made sure Sheamus and Justin Gabriel were the first people he reached out to. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Punk quickly slipped out of his cargo shorts and slipped his wrestling trunks back on before answering the door.

"You're early. It's 11:20. I told you 11:30." Punk stated.

"Well, what can I say? You had me interested, Punk. I wanted to see what you had in mind." Axel replied, licking his lips.

"Well come on in, don't be shy." Punk smiled, opening the door wider, allowing the young superstar to enter his hotel room.

"So, what is this..broadcast thing you have planned tonight?" Axel asked, looking at the laptop present at the back in the bedroom.

"Well, Curtis, I know you're a man that loves to take advantage of the opportunities presented to him. I have an offer that I know you can't refuse." Punk answered, taking a seat on the nearby couch. "Sit down, loosen up a bit!"

Axel did as he was told and took a seat on the couch next to Punk. "What's the offer?"

"It's simple, Curtis. All you have to do is give me a good fucking tonight during my broadcast. No big deal, right?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Axel asked, rolling his eyes. "That would explain you still dressed in your trunks, and nothing else."

"Well, c'mon Axel, do you blame me? I need to make someone jealous, and I felt you were the perfect guy to do it. It's a win-win for you! You get to fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before, and with this being live, and everyone in the world watching it, you'd be guaranteed a one way ticket to main event status. It's no secret some of the golden boys of the business have taken or gave some dick to make it to the to the top. Look at Cena. He's been the face of the WWE for years now. You know he's let the higher ups pound that fat ass of his from time to time. If you do the same, you will be destined to win major championships in no time." Punk placed his hand on Axel's thigh, slowly stroking his leg up and down. "What do you say?"

"You had me at 'fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before', I'm so in." Axel smiled, leaning in for a kiss. A kiss that Punk greatly accepted. In a matter of minutes, Curtis Axel was on top of Punk, straddling his waist, and shoving their tongues down each other's throats as if their lives depended on it. Punk's hands travelled quickly down to the rounded ass of the younger superstar, who was more than happy to allow it. "Maybe...you..can fuck...me...like...no other...too..." Axel muttered in between kisses.

"You didn't think I had that in mind? You're not the only one that loves to take advantage of opportunities." Punk smiled. He looked over at the clock hanging on a nearby wall. "11:57! It's almost time!" Punk pushed Axel off of him and ran to the bedroom. Curtis Axel quickly followed behind him, taking a seat on the bed, while Punk adjusted the laptop one last time before midnight hit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey everyone, CM Punk here! And this is Late Night Live, With CM Punk! I decided to do this video thing to show all of my co-workers, peers, fans, and anyone else that's watching right now who I really am." Punk looked back at Curtis, who couldn't be seen by the camera before continuing. "The real CM Punk... is a huge slut. What can I say? I love dick sliding in and out of me as much as I love a round juicy ass. Just like my special guest for tonight!" Punk signalled for Axel to come into view.

"That's right!" Curtis laughed. "We're gonna fuck live, and all of you are going to love every second of it." Axel climbed off the bed and stepped in front of the laptop. "We're gonna start off by getting a little more comfortable..." Axel quickly slipped out of his tight t-shirt, before turning his back to the camera and bending over, peeling his tight jeans down in the process, revealing a tight, black jockstrap, which were hugging his rounded, furry bubble butt _very_ nicely. Axel then kicked off his shoes and tackled Punk to the bed. straddling the tattooed superstar's waist and giving their audience an amazing view of his pert ass as the two kissed once again.

Punk's hands went straight for Axel's ass, squeezing and kneading the soft, hairy flesh of the 3rd Generation superstar. Punk could feel Curtis grinding his growing hard-on into his own throbbing erection. "Fuck, you're so hot right now.." The straightedge savior breathed out.

The two continued to kiss for a few more minutes before the kiss was broken by Axel. "Let's take this up a notch." Axel whispered before tugging at Punk's trunks. Punk rolled off the bed and peeled the trunks down, revealing his throbbing 7 inch cock. "C'mon, suck this dick."

Axel climbed on all fours and crawled to the edge of the bed where Punk was and kissed the tattooed superstar before kissing his way down his neck, past the inked pecs and erect nipples, down the abs and hip dents before reaching Punk's shaved groin. Axel started off by gingerly licking at the throbbing head of Punk's cock, loving the low moans coming from the so called 'Best in the World'. He looked up at Punk with innocent, wide eyes before slipping the throbbing cock into his mouth with ease.

"Fuck..." Punk moaned out, looking dead into the camera with eyes of lust, licking his lips and biting on his lip ring as Curtis Axel passionately worked his cock. "Suck that dick..."

Axel spat Punk's cock out before slapping himself in the face with the throbbing dick, rubbing the cock against his rough beard before slipping it back into his mouth. Axel knew he had to give Punk the night of his life if the tattooed superstar was right about sleeping his way to the top of the roster. So he didn't want to waste any time. The 3rd generation superstar spat Punk's cock out again and turned his back to the Chicago native, grabbing at his ass and whimpering.

"Oh, I have just the thing for you..." Punk breathed out, getting a glance at the young superstar's hairy hole. He walked over to one of his suitcases and dug around until he found a smaller leather bag. After dropping the bag on the floor, Punk began rummaging through that bag before pulling out a long leather paddle. Axel had yet to look back to see what Punk had planned. Punk smirked in the direction of his live audience before rearing the paddle back, and whipping it forward hard against Axel's ass. The soft flesh jiggled so nicely from the contact.

"Fuck yeah! Slap that ass!" Curtis screamed out, tugging on the sheets of the bed. He felt the paddle crash against his round bubble butt a few more times before feeling a warm tongue engulf the now stinging flesh.

Punk was in heaven. He had been with a few guys over the course of his wrestling career, and he practically did everything that could be done in an average human's sex life. But he had never been with a guy that had such a nice, round, furry ass! Curtis Axel received an early reputation for having an extremely underrated ass in the WWE. Now that Punk was less than an inch away from the 3rd Generation superstar's massive ass, underrated was the _last_ word that Punk would use to describe it. After giving the cheeks a nice licking, Punk parted them, revealing a tight, and equally hairy hole. "Fuck...your ass is so fucking hairy. I love it!" Before Curtis could respond, Punk darted his tongue right into the Minnesota native's tight pucker!

"Holy shit!" Axel cried, looking straight into the camera.

* * *

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Justin Gabriel said in awe as his eyes were glued to the live stream that was currently playing out on his laptop screen. "Damn, that Axel has a fucking hot ass!"

The high flyer watched from his hotel room (which wasn't too far away from where the action was taking place in the hotel) dressed in nothing but a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. He had just finished taking a shower when he received a tweet from Punk, telling him about his live show and where to watch it. Gabriel decided to watch out of curiosity. Clearly he had a good thing going with Sheamus ever since he was convinced by the Irishman to make a sex tape with him to make Punk jealous. The two had been friends with benefits ever since.

Justin watched as Punk slid a single finger into Axel's hairy hole. As he licked his lips, Justin made his way over to Sheamus' suitcase, pulling out a long, flesh-colored dildo, and walking back to his bed to continue watching the masterpiece of a show. The loud moans coming from Curtis Axel combined with the way Punk was worshipping the young superstar's furry ass was turning on the South African like no other. He quickly slicked his dildo with his spit before lining it up with his bright pink hole, and sliding it in with the best of ease. "Fuck..." Gabriel moaned as he felt the thick toy slide deep inside him.

* * *

CM Punk continued to slowly fuck Curtis Axel with a single finger. He loved the way Axel's entire body shivered every time he thrusted his finger deep. He had him in the perfect vulnerable spot. "You want this dick?" Punk asked, whispering in the 3rd Generation superstar's ear.

"I wanna ride that dick.." Axel breathed out. He was slowly unravelling into a moaning mess. He needed Punk's cock inside him, as soon as possible.

Punk climbed on the bed and laid on his back, using a pillow to prop his head up as he watched Curtis straddle his waist. The young superstar's back was turned to Punk, while his lust-filled eyes were staring straight into the camera. The bearded superstar winked right at the camera before grabbing hold of Punk's rock hard cock and slipping it directly into his hairy hole!

"Ohhhhh..." The two men moaned out in unison.

Curtis went straight to work: holding onto Punk's thighs as his hips moved in every direction, his round furry ass cheeks jiggling with every move of his hips. The bearded superstar was in complete bliss with the straightedge superstar's cock moving in and out of him.

"Ride my cock...You dirty little fucker..." Punk breathed out.

The 3rd Generation Superstar reached back and grabbed at his own ass cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh and spreading them, allowing Punk's cock to push deeper inside. "Mmmph...Fuck...You like my ass?"

"I fucking love it!" Punk shouted out, slapping the big ass that was before him. He looked to his side and saw the leather paddle that he used on Axel earlier. Punk managed to reach over and grab it. Axel was once again in for a world of hurt.

* * *

Without taking his eyes off of the computer screen, Justin moved around in the large hotel bed until he was on all fours. He buried his head in the sheets of the bed and stuck his perfectly rounded ass in the air. The South African then reached back and began to pump the thick 9 inch dildo in and out of his trained hole. "Oh shit..."

"Oh, wha do we hav ere?" A deep Irish growl came booming out of nowhere, enough to make Justin leap out of his skin.

"You know I hate when you do that!" Justin whined.

"What can ah say? Ah love seein' you scared." Sheamus replied, grinning from ear to ear. "You know ah love it when you use mah toys."

"Hmm. I wonder why?" Justin smiled back, his ass still in the air. He glanced at his laptop to see CM Punk on all fours on the bed, while Curtis Axel rummaged through Punk's leather bag of toys.

"What the fuck are you watchin', lad?" Sheamus' expression transformed from playful to stern in less than a second after seeing Punk on his live show.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pick your poison, fucker." Punk stated, on all fours. He rocked his hips back and forth, showing off the small star tattoo located along the crack of his ass to the younger superstar. He looked straight into the camera and licked his lips before gnawing on his lip ring.

"I love it when you act slutty. Which is all the time!" Curtis said smiling as he dug through Punk's leather bag of toys. He eventually settled with a set of anal beads. The 5 beads started out small, and increased in size one bead at a time. Axel walked back over to the bed and slapped Punk's pert bubble butt with the beads. "You ready for this?" Axel asked.

"C'mon! Give it to me!" A pornagraphic-like moan escaped the lips of the Chicago native after hearing Axel's question. He hadn't had anything inside him since his night with Sheamus. He needed something up his ass now!

"Look at me." Curtis waited for Punk to turn his head in his direction before looking at the camera, dangling the thick beads over his head, and slowly lowering them into his mouth. He loved the way the beads slid down his throat. He waited until all 5 thick beads were inside his mouth and then quickly pulled them out, covering the beads in saliva in the process. The 3rd Generation superstar looked at the camera and smirked before turning his attention back to the tattooed superstar.

"Fuck, you're so hot..." Punk breathed out.

Axel had no response to this. Instead, he got back on the bed and began to rub the string of beads against Punk's quivering hole. He wasted no time; softly pushing the first and smallest bead into the Best in the World's ass. He wiggled the bead around, opening Punk's hole up in the process. All the while, Punk never stopped moaning out in pleasure. Axel then quickly pushed the second and third bead inside, causing Punk to shout out louder.

"Fuck! Those beads are so deep inside my hole..." Punk moaned out, licking his lips in the direction of the camera on the laptop.

The 3rd Generation superstar finally pushed the final two and largest beads inside the tattooed superstar, causing Punk to scream. Axel loved the way Punk bit down on the sheets in an attempt to quiet his moans. Especially when it was doing no good. Slutty moans escaped Punk's mouth through gritted teeth as Axel began sliding the beads in and out of his hole.

* * *

"It's Punk's live show. It's obvious he's getting back at you for leaving him for me." Justin replied as he slowly began to slide the dildo back inside his hole, causing him to moan out.

The Irishman could feel his blood boiling with anger as he took a seat on the bed next to Justin and watched the action unfold on the laptop screen. Another thing Sheamus could feel was his cock starting to harden. He played hard to get with Punk at first, but he couldn't deny that the straightedge superstar was extremely hot. He peeled his tight black t-shirt off along with his tight dark jeans and shoes, leaving him in a pair of green briefs. The underwear soon joined the rest of the clothes in a pile on the floor next to the bed.

Justin continued to fuck himself with the dildo while watching Punk getting fucked with his own set of anal beads.

Now completely naked, and raging with anger, The Irishman climbed on the bed and roughly snathced the thick dildo out of Justin's ass.

"Ahh! What the fuck was that for?!" Justin screamed, looking back at the Celtic Warrior.

"Shut the fuck up and take mah cock." A large hand closed around Justin's hair and slammed him hard into the sheets. Without lubing up his cock, he roughly slammed his thick 10 inch cock deep into his South African lover. "Take it, lad." Sheamus said through gritted teeth.

"FUCK!" Justin screamed out. There was nothing he could do to escape. It seemed like he was currently being fucked by a different man. Sheamus was usually so gentle, so passionate. But after seeing Punk with another man on camera, he completely changed. "Mmm...fuck!" The South African screamed again.

Sheamus wasn't paying any attention to Justin at the moment. His eyes were glued to the laptop screen as he roughly pounded deep into Justin. He watched as Curtis Axel slowly slid his thick, 8 inch cock into CM Punk's craving asshole. The sound of Punk's moans flashed Sheamus back to the night they spent together. Yeah, Punk was annoying the shit out of him that night, but deep down, The Irishman loved the attention he was getting from him. And he had to admit that Punk was amazing in bed, willing to do whatever to make him happy. Right then and there, Sheamus came to the realization that he's had feelings for Punk all along. Seeing him with another man made him boil with jealousy.

* * *

"FUCK ME!" CM Punk screamed as his pert ass was being filled with Curtis Axel's throbbing 8 inch cock. Now on his back, Punk wrapped his legs around the 3rd generation superstar's waist as he took thrust after thrust of Axel's cock. His arms were stretched out, gripping the sheets tight. Axel's deep thrusts were painful at first to the tattooed superstar, but he eventually felt nothing but pleasure once Axel hit his prostate. Punk was in complete bliss.

"You like this dick?!" Axel barked out. He placed his hands on the toned, tattooed chest of the former WWE Champion as he continued to pound away. He squeezed the inked flesh before turning his attention to the hard, erect nipples of Punk. Curtis' nimble fingers pinched and tugged at Punk's nipples as hard as he could. Axel could tell the attention he was giving Punk's nipples was driving him wild.

"Fuck yeah! Oh fuck! I love this cock!" Punk blurted out.

* * *

The Irishman reached forward and tangled both of his large hands in the South African's hair as he pounded deeper than ever, and faster than ever. He could already feel his load building, and before he knew it, his breathing grew short. He was about to blow.

"OH! ... PUNK!" Sheamus screamed as he shot spurt after spurt of thick cum deep inside Justin Gabriel's ass. Feeling exhausted, Sheamus slid his now flaccid cock out of the South African and slumped on the bed, completely unaware of what he just did. Or said.

Both men were quiet. The sound of Punk's loud moaning from the laptop was the only sound present in the hotel bedroom.

"You called me Punk." Justin said, climbing off the bed.

"Ah what?" The Irishman asked.

"You. Called. Me. Punk. CM Punk." Justin replied, the anger evident in his voice. "You never loved me. You never even liked me. You just used me all this time to get back at Punk! God, I should've known when you asked me to make that video with you." The South African pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts, not bothering to put on underwear. After putting on some shoes, Justin grabbed his suitcases and headed for the door.

"Wait! Justin!" Sheamus shouted, running after Gabriel.

"We're done. Maybe now, you can go back to Punk. It's what you wanted all along anyway." The South African exited the hotel room, slamming the door in the process.

Sheamus was upset that he lost Justin, but he was right. He had feelings for Punk, and it was more obvious than he thought. He walked back to his room, and laid down on the bed, eyes immediately going back to the laptop screen, watching the action continue to unfold before him.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel continued to thrust as hard and deep as he could into Punk. The loud moans of pleasure coming from the straightedge superstar was more than enough motivation for Axel to pound Punk into the ground. "Take it, bitch!"

Slutty moans escaped the lips of the former WWE Champion as he felt the 3rd generation superstar's thick 8 inch cock plunge deep into his now loosened hole. His hands were grabbing at Axel's fuzzy rounded ass, holding on for dear life.

"Fuck! Your ass is so tight!" Curtis shouted out. At this point, the two had completely forgotten about the laptop on the dresser, filming them live to millions of viewers. Axel could feel his load building, and knew he had to slow things down. He pulled his throbbing cock out of Punk's hole and fell back on the bed. "C'mon, ride thick perfect dick." He said in a deep, lustful tone.

Punk didn't hesitate, he quickly crawled over to Axel and straddled his waist before slipping the thick cock back in his ass.

"Ohh..." The two moaned out at the same time.

For a couple of minutes, the two stayed locked like this, heavily breathing in each other's ear. Punk was the first to start moving: grabbing at his own ass cheeks and spreading them, allowing Axel's cock to be pushed deeper inside his hole. Punk then began to move his hips at a steady pace, loving the way he could feel the Minnesota native's cock slide in and out of him. "I want,,,you to ...cum inside..." Punk breathed out in between his loud moans.

"Roger that." Axel laughed before grabbing hold of Punk's hips. He held Punk's body in place as he began to pick up the speed of his thrusts, instantly feeling his load building up. The sounds of the creaking bed and Punk's loud moans of approval filled the large bedroom. After a few more deep thrusts, Axel erupted. "FUCK!" Curtis erupted deep inside the tattooed superstar, filling Punk's insides with creamy, sticky cum. The 3rd generation superstar pushed Punk off his lap and rolled off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked, confused.

"My job here is done." Axel replied, grabbing for his discarded clothes.

Punk quickly got out of the bed, grabbing Axel by the neck. "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere. I'm gonna go back to fucking this fat ass of yours..." It was clear that the more dominant side of the so called 'Best in the World' was out, and ready to get dirty again.

"Oh? You couldn't handle this ass earlier, how do you think you can handle it now?"

Punk didn't respond to Curtis' inquiry. Instead, he shoved the bearded superstar back onto the bed. He then walked over to his leather bag and pulled out a smaller dildo. He hopped back on the bed next to Axel and roughly forced him on all fours. "Fuck, this ass is so hairy!" Punk stated before roughly pushing the 7 inch dildo inside the 3rd generation superstar's hole.

"Shit..." Axel moaned as he was filled with the toy.

Punk had Axel right where he wanted him. Now it was time for the grand finale. He looked back at the laptop and smiled before speaking. "It's time to really get slutty..." With Axel's hole already filled with the dildo, Punk took things to the next level as he pushed his own throbbing 7 incher into the young superstar's unsuspecting ass.

"AHH FUCK!" Curtis instantly screamed at the intrusion. His hole was being stretched incredibly. It hurt so bad to him, but at the same time, feeling two cocks inside him was so erotic. So fucking hot! "C'mon, give it to me! Fuck me!" Axel screamed.

"Look who's the slut now?!" Punk laughed as he began to thrust forward, causing the dildo to move deep inside as well. Punk reached over and grabbed the leather paddle once again, knowing how much Curtis enjoyed it the first time. He wasted no time in crashing the leather against the furry ass of the 3rd generation superstar. "You like that?!"

"Fuck yeah!" Axel screamed. Punk was taking him to the limit, he never thought he could feel this good.

Punk began to pick up the pace of his thrusts after feeling his load starting to build. He created a rhythm with his fast paced thrusts and the hard spanking he was giving with the paddle. It didn't take long for Axel's rounded ass to turn a deep shade of red. All the while, the younger superstar continued to shout and moan out with all of his might.

"I'm gonna cum!" Punk shouted, breathing heavily.

"Give it to me!" Axel barked back.

"OH! SHIT!" It was all over. Punk shot spurt after spurt deep inside the bearded superstar's perfectly round bubble butt. The tattooed superstar slowly pulled his now flaccid cock out of Axel's hole, leaving the dildo deep inside in the process. He slumped over and rolled out of the bed. He crawled over to the dresser and faced the laptop camera. "Well, there you have it! The real Slutty CM Punk. I'd like to thank my guest, Curtis Axel for coming tonight and for having such a round, furry ass and a thick cock!"

Axel came into view, standing next to Punk, with the dildo now out of his plump ass. The dildo was coated in Punk's creamy cum. The young superstar wasted no time in slipping the dildo in his mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop while Punk continued to speak.

"This was my first edition of Late Night Live With CM Punk. If any WWE Superstar that would like to be my guest for next week's show, contact me if you're interested! From what you just saw, you're guaranteed the Best Fuck of your Life...Goodnight." Punk stopped the live recording and closed the laptop, feeling extremely satisfied. "Nice job, rookie." Punk said, turning his attention to Axel, who was still sucking on the cum-coated dildo.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." Curtis replied, rubbing the cum from the dildo all over his beard.

"Looks like I made a real slut out of you!" Punk laughed, slapping the 3rd generation superstar on his rounded ass.

"Mmmph..." Curtis moaned, rubbing his still-red butt.

* * *

"A Guest on next week's show..." Sheamus said to himself, covered from head to toe in his own creamy cum after watching the end of Punk's live performance. Seeing Punk like this made the Irishman realize how badly he wanted him again. And he was going to get Punk again, one way or another.


End file.
